


Come Little Children(Chinese Translation)

by Toorry



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blood, Character Death, Child Abduction, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pretty much the same as Rise of the Guardians with one little mention of blood, Songfic, come little children by edgar allan poe, monster by imagine dragons, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toorry/pseuds/Toorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup was a fool thinking the others would listen to him and see that the dragons were not the monsters they believed them to be. And now Toothless would pay the price. That is, unless a certain fun-loving bogeyman by the name of Jack has anything to say about it.</p>
<p>"Come little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."</p>
<p>*Chinese translation*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Little Children(Chinese Translation)

Title: Come Little Children

Author:CrzyFun【已授权】

Translator:Torry

CP：Jack/Hiccup

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Tag: 角色死亡， Hic变龙梗，Frostcup，全篇黑化

感谢腐德给的后期，还有Ree的帮忙

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038644#work_endnotes

Warnings: 全篇大黑，请确定能否接受黑化。（当然像我这样是喜欢黑化的了~）

 

（另外在本篇中提到过的两首歌曲我会在Lofter中放出来，有兴趣可前去听听）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Come Little Children

 "A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster. A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!" ~ Monster by Imaginary Dragons

 

          **_"Come little children. I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_**

**_“来吧孩子。我会带你离开，去一个迷人之地。来吧孩子。是时候游戏了，欢迎来到我那暗夜的庭院。”_ **

****

          **"No, please stop this!"**

**“不，闭嘴！”**

Gobber快速地失望地瞥了Hiccup一眼，就像Astrid对他投去充满同情的目光一样。然而这个男孩儿的请求与抗争还是被忽视。整个野蛮部落都在竞技场为他们酋长欢呼，因为他会是第一个杀死强大而难以捉摸的夜煞的人。所有人都站在笼外，除了Stoick——那个眼珠来回扫动着武器架子正衡量着决定用什么武器的男人。他的身边跟着Spitelout和Hiccup，后者被前者与龙隔绝开一段距离。

 当Stoick终于决定提起一把斧头时，Hiccup感到泪水涌入他干涩的眼球。“父亲，求您别去！”他啜泣着。

_**"Follow sweet children. I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows."** _

_**“跟紧了，可爱的孩子们。我将会带你们越过所有痛苦和烦恼的小道路。”** _

 

Stoick无视了Hiccup的所有请求，转身向龙走去。这个少年在他的父亲接近Toothless的一刹那几乎泪如泉涌。

这不公平。

Hiccup最好的朋友，世上唯一关心他的存在，快要死了——这都是他的错。为什么他从来没有像他脑海中计划的那样逃跑？为什么他从来没有尝试过改变自己父亲对龙的看法？他族人的想法？几百年来腐朽而落后的思想？

现在Toothless却要为他的所有罪行，为他这个十足的蠢蛋付出代价！

_**"Weep not poor children for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions."** _   
_**“可怜的孩子啊，乖，别再哭了，因为生命本来就是如此残酷的啊，残酷到足以将美丽和热情抹杀掉。”** _

 "不！父亲！求您！他没有做错任何事！请放他走！"

男人无视了他儿子的请求，和爬上野兽的头颅之上时听到的为这头龙的死亡而欢呼的众人对所谓“背叛者”的嘲弄。

他把手中的巨斧举得高高的。

_**"Hush now dear children. It must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions."** _

_**"深呼吸我亲爱的孩子，一定是这条小路，躲避了生活和所有的欺骗。”** _

 "不！"

Hiccup用尽了自己从未料想过也从未有过的所有力气，他摆脱叔叔对自己的束缚拼尽全力朝他的龙跑去，在巨斧快要砍下来前，男孩用自己的身体挡在Toothless的脖颈处。

_**"Rest now my children. For soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet."** _

_**"请阖上你的双眼我亲爱的，一会儿后我们就会远离尘嚣，获取生命的静谧与安详。"** _

__

 

* * *

当雨珠沾湿了他的脸颊时，Hiccup被彻底唤醒了。他的双眼忽闪地睁开，并且慢慢地坐了起来。环顾四周的陌生，他发现自己正躺在Toothless的血湾之中。

他之前一定是睡着了。

即使浓厚的乌云持续迫进，他仍然可以判断现在已经很晚了。尽管如此，他根本无法感受到一丝他理应害怕的寒冷，男孩摇了摇头然后站了起来。

“Toothless?你在哪里伙计？”他四处寻找他的龙，期望得到对方的回答。

突然一道闪电在Hiccup身后闪现，在地面上投射出巨大的黑色阴影，漆黑而深沉的巨翼由此展现在Hiccup面前。

“Toothless?”Hiccup小心翼翼地询问道，在转身向后看之前，往走了前一步。但他什么都没有看见。

 在水边的一些东西引起了他的注意。当他越来越靠近那东西时，他发现那是他的日记。它铺开在水边的岩石上，上面是两面空白页至少他们以前是空白的，但有人在上面写了些什么。上面的字不是挪威语，他认为那是英语，他还可以读懂上面的内容。他把它捡起，阅读着，“搞好你和人类之间的事，我会在这等你。”字迹如锯齿一般。Hiccup对上面的内容皱起了眉，他感到困惑，放下了日记，凝视起平静的水面。他发现了立即让他转移注意力的东西。池塘面上已经凝结出一层光滑如镜子一般质感的薄霜，但Hiccup震惊的事并非这个。

不，Hiccup震惊地注视着水面的自己的倒影。

那不可能是他。

那倒影上没有他柔和的绿色眼睛，也没有赤褐色的头发。倒影里的人的瞳眸是赤红色的，充斥了整个眼眶。他的瞳孔中央裂出一道细缝，眼睛中反射出一小撮透过云层的月光，那让他看上去就像是龙的眼睛。他的前额覆盖有从耳朵两鬓蔓延过的鳞片的纹理。倒影中的衬衣和背心都消失了，手腕上显现出更多的鳞片，前臂连着一大片羽翼，身后有一根与无牙非常相似的尾巴。他的鳞片，头发，羽翼，和尾翼都是黑色的，只有一道细微的闪电透出红色。他微启的嘴唇看上去很光滑，类似于龙类的尖牙取代了正常的平齿部分。

在看见水中倒影的一瞬间Hiccup手（或许是龙爪）中的日记掉落在地上。

 “我怎么了？”Hiccup喘着粗气，眼睛盯着说话期间在嘴里舞动的分舌。

突如其来的记忆在他的脑海里溅泼起来，他阖上了爬虫一般的眼睛。

他经历了梦魇一般的现实。

他尝试过告诉他的族人（卑鄙的，愚蠢的，残忍的人类）他们完全不需要生活在对未知生物的恐惧中。但他的父亲最终打断了他的话并且准备去寻找龙巢。（鲁莽的，蠢蛋，不配做首领，不值得被认为是领导者。）Toothless (忠诚的，可靠的，不像人类)救了他。Toothless被抓了起来，他试着让他的父亲放他走，但他在不能提及到龙巢的情况下只能说这么多。（愚蠢至极的人类，追随着死亡的侍从，自取灭亡，将无辜的龙赶尽杀绝。）他的父亲彻底无视他，并且与他断绝了父子关系。（统领从不遗弃幼子，而人类永远在抛夫弃子，先是阻碍自己的人，然后是其他的同族。他们不是统领，永远也不会是。））在Hiccup被作为一个弃儿被送走前Toothless就被决定伏诛，（谋杀，谋杀，谋杀！），因为他不可能也绝不允许他们杀死Toothless。他挣脱了别人对他的束缚……该死！他完全不记得接下来发生了什么！

（试过解救，自暴自弃，死亡，哀悼，死亡。然后，黑暗一方存活下来，现在可以给人们教训，让他们看看，他们曾听说过的都如他们一样死去，剩下的人类就会得知。）

 Astrid呢？（没有做过任何事！没有拯救！没有救助！甚至没有站出来说过一句话！无法轻信！自私自利！）

Hiccup把脸上的表情深埋进手掌。

这都错了！所有的这些想法和感受如此陌生，然而却并不！Berk的居民都是他的族人和至亲（不是族人！回溯那些自出生以来的关于名字的讥讽，那些拳脚相加，畜生，没用的东西，但是恰恰相反，体型的弱小是一件好事，像是夜煞，富有智慧，头脑灵活，比空有一身力气更有意义。只要动动脑子，弱者就能够战胜巨人，我们这样教导他们，来吧！来吧！人类不值得尽忠，他们自己就不忠诚，不值得信任！）

 一丝微弱的怒火从身体里陌生的一角充斥着他内心，他放任了这丝怒火对他的吞噬。只为了单纯想要逃避其他负面情绪挤满他的大脑：混乱，恐惧，悲伤，背叛。

 (Come, come!)

 这个龙种混血儿思考着他早些时候对Stoick说出的话。

“我们杀死了他们成千上万的族人！他们只是在保护自己……”

这是事实.

 他们给女王（死亡肆掠者）上供食物以求它（他）的不杀之恩，他们必须去抢夺人类得到食物。

 不管怎样，群龙服侍死亡肆掠者都是人类的的过错，对吧？

如果那些傻瓜入侵了他们的（我们的）领土，我们就不会被迫迁移到这个岛屿与龙（恶魔）共存，就不会被抓住强迫地变成奴隶或者食物。

是的，人类自食其果。也许如果一个部落被抹杀掉，那么剩下的人将会瞧见这真相。

Hiccup把自己的脸拉离手掌，露出一个邪笑。“是啊，如果他们不听我的解释，那屠杀就会变成唯一的也是最好的方式。”

（没错，没错——）

“没错！”Hiccup尖叫着，兴奋地展开翅跳了起来。在他的声音之间发出一声类似于Toothless在攻击前发出的尖锐吼叫声。他从地面上一跃而起直冲向天空，飞向竞技场。他会解放全部的龙，然后再决定该如何处置他们的俘虏。

* * *

Hiccup舔舐去一个红发男人手上的血迹。

 完成了一切后，他环顾着四周村民的残骸。

凭心而论，他仅仅计划着解放那些被俘获的龙族，只是制造一些小小的混乱与伤害，然后他就会和新的族人飞离这里。但接着他看见了——Toothless无头的尸骨，在竞技场附近的森林边缘腐烂——还有他自己的——在悬崖边的木桩上看上去就像是一个警告。他背上有一道大大的裂缝，几乎要把他劈成了两半。在那之后，他有点高兴听到脑子里那个声音叫他去毁坏，去残害，去杀戮！他当然首先去解放了龙族，然后去攻击人类。

他们的突然袭击让人类措手不及。

这不是什么声势浩大的袭击，大多的龙的注意力集中在偷食物上，剩下的龙只是喷火胡烧来搅浑人类的视线。

这是一场屠杀！

这个拥有地狱之炎和双头的怪物（或像他记忆里巨大梦魇的双头龙）火力集中在那些楼房间，烧毁或者炸毁他们，驱除那些能够及时逃跑和杀死那些没来得及逃掉的人类。那些尖脊骨兽（致命纳德）和石之腐蚀者（科伦龙）在天空中朝混乱拥挤的人群掷去尖刺和火球。常见的恐惧（极度恐惧）没几秒就聚成一群，飞快穿过村庄，把人们挤到尖锐脊骨兽或者石头腐蚀者身边，把他们困在燃烧的房子内或者咬住武器的手柄。还有那些剩下的，Hiccup飞越这片村庄，用尖利的毒牙和龙爪刺穿了人类的喉咙，偶尔还撕开他们的四肢或者挖出他们的肠胃，极速有时候使不出或是他不认为他们值得承受。他旧时记忆里的Gobber和Fishlegs在一开始受到了疾杀，迅猛而无痛以至于他们不知道发生了什么事。另外，那个匍匐在他脚下的男人，那个不配做统领的人被留在了最后，被慢慢地虐杀掉。

现在，这个岛上的所有人都被他们宰杀，除了那个金发女孩——Astrid。她已经被击晕，放置在远离屠杀之地。必须要有人活下来告诉其他人这里曾经发生了什么，Berk岛的部落是怎么以他们愚蠢的方式而毁灭。

那地狱之火降落在他的身边，Hiccup发出了混乱的低吼，告诉龙族引领其他人去森林的湖泊边在那里等他。在飞往天空之前，龙族给予了他一声认可的粗重鼻息。他的低吼回响着，给群龙传播着首领的命令。人龙混血儿目送他们离开，而后坠入了港头摧毁着海上除了最小的船艇以外的船只，因为这个女孩需要带着她的口信离开小岛去别处。男孩转身跟着群龙离开，突然，一种近乎是音乐的声音让他停下了脚步，当他跟随着在空气中跳跃的音符前行时，他想知道到底是谁唱出了这首歌。

难道在刚才那场屠杀中他放过了什么人？

他并不这么认为

这个岛上的所有的房子被完全焚毁了。大堂被他一把火点燃之前充满着双头龙的毒雾，肯定有人在这儿，因为他听到一把男性声音在轻哼着什么。Hiccup抄捷径地飞过烧毁的村庄落入了丛林间。他穿梭于每棵树的树峰之间并且在这其中看见了奇怪的景象。似乎是村庄里所有的小孩子都在一片空地上跳舞狂欢，打闹嬉戏。

回想之前的所有，他猛然记起他似乎从没在刚才的屠杀中见到过一个十三岁以下的孩子。

这段时间他们一直都在这里？

他们怎么会听不见那些尖叫和怒吼？他们怎能彻底将那些发生在仅离他们几步之遥的村庄里的恐惧抛之脑后？向前探去，Hiccup正好看见一个路过他的小女孩脸上的笑颜。虽然她舞蹈着的笑颜似乎说明了她在玩耍，但脸上呆滞的神情揭露了真相。她，与其余的孩子，很可能都被迷失了神窍。

红色眼睛仔细观察着每一个细节，直至他发现平地不远处的一个坐在树杈间的模糊身影。

一丝距离与挡在人影面前的黑影让Hiccup看得不太真切，但他能看见一头漆黑的发丝，一双金色的眼睛和他苍白的皮肤。

 

Hiccup发现那音乐是由一只竖琴演奏，哼唱是由那人影发出，那低吟逐渐开始变成真正的歌声。

_**“Come little children. I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment."** _

_**"来吧，孩子。我会带你们离开，去一个迷人之地。"** _

 

Hiccup的呼吸变得急促起来。他曾在死前听到过这首歌，死前听到某人对他说这话语，但他当时没有对这歌声想过太多。

**_"Come little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_ **

**_"来吧，孩子。是时候游戏了，欢迎来到我的暗夜庭院。"_ **

 

在这个声音歌唱的同时，厚重的云彩都转而遮挡住了柔和的月光。孩子们逐渐变成一些黑影，而那人影也彻底消失。那歌声渐渐停止，云彩终于移动开，月光重新从不规则云彩中流露而出，照亮整个大地。他看到这眼前的一切吃惊得睁大了眼。孩子们真的变成了阴影，仅仅剩下曾经的轮廓和两只空白的眼眶，而那人影也销声匿迹了。

那些孩子，如果他还能这么称呼他们的话，在他全身僵硬得不得动弹时，被散落的月光触摸，而消失在森林的阴影里。

  
  
**"I see you've awoken and finished your business with the humans."**   
**"我见证了你重生，了结了与人类之间的事。"**

男孩转过身，几乎要拿下身后人的脑袋。要不是对方抓住了他的手的话他会真的下杀手。Hiccup快速反应过来这个男孩似乎比他大那么几岁，似乎就是他跟丢的那个“黑影”。男孩儿有一头蓬松而凌乱的黑色短发，与Hiccup所期望的那样相反，他冷冽的银色瞳孔周围被镀上一层清澈的金色，就像是月蚀一般，在黑暗中闪烁着。他穿着黑色连帽斗篷，覆盖在黑灰色的下装上，褐色长裤以皮革包裹着他细长的小腿。Hiccup注意到对方灰白的皮肤，赤裸的双脚和单薄的穿着后简短地下了一个评论：“你不是人类。”

那男孩给了Hiccup一个玩味的笑容，露出比起龙族更像是鲨鱼那样锯齿状的牙齿，“你这么认为？”

瞳孔微微收缩，Hiccup猛地收回了自己的手臂，“你是谁？怎么在这里？你对那些孩子做了什么？”

“嗯…”男孩儿轻哼了一声，在用眼珠来回扫动Hiccup，而后对他露出一个顽皮的笑容，“我是你的父亲。”

Hiccup低吼了一声。

“噢 冷静下来吧我的小夜魔， 我只是在开玩笑，尽管你是因为我才有命活着，而不是到冥界旅行。”

“怎么——”Hiccup的提问被打断。

 “Uh-uh-uh，我只会一个一个问题地回答你，但你现在已经问了我三个。现在，让我来回答，首先，你问我‘你是谁’对吧？我有许多名字，比如The Bag Man, Talasam, Bua, Krampus , Bogeyman,还有 Nightmare King。而你，是的，你，你可以叫我Jack, Jack Phobia .”

”下一个问题是……‘你怎么会在这里’对吧？很简单啊，我是为了你啊。你认为我把你复活之后就是为了扔下你一人在绞尽脑汁苦思冥想吗？

“最后一个问题是关于孩子们的，那很容易。我从那场你带给村庄的灾难中救了他们，不是因为他们不该经历屠杀。我不太喜欢那些维京人，孩子们最好还是远离那些野蛮人。”Jack说。

 “但你——，你知道吗？，我不关心这些！我更想知道你都对我做了些什么！”

 “我·给·予·了·你·重·生，”Jack用一种缓慢的咏叹调说着，“我以为我们都带过了这个话题。”

 Hiccup喷出一口鼻息，并且指着他自己的后背，“在我的印象里我的身体上可没有这些龙翼或者鳞片又或者是尾巴。”

 “那是因为我不像某人，”Jack瞥了一下天空，接着再次对Hiccup笑了起来，“我不可能随随便便兜个圈就可以创造不死生物。梦魇当然可以，但他们……并不能称得上是真正的不死生灵。那得耗费太多力量了。我只能制造一只不死物，而且要隔非常长的时间。不幸地是，这意味着要挖开你的龙的血肉或者把你们的脊椎融为一体，而第二个听起来更为有趣。”

 “等等，”Hiccup说，震惊地盯着这个在他面前的男孩儿，“你说Toothless和我，我们……它现在在我体内？”Hiccup回想着那些本不属于他身体的一部分，那是Toothless？现在他变得冷静多了，他勉强地感受到了它，就像是它在他的脑海里蜷曲起身体沉睡。 Jack大笑起来，“比那个更复杂些，那更像是，你和他完全是一体，你们拥有同样的思想，同样的身体，你必须注意这些。”

“为什么？”

 “你不喜欢它？我可以将你们分离，当然到最后Toothless可能会死。”

 Hiccup对这个男孩儿咆哮起来。他可以感受到Toothless已经被唤醒，并且叫嚣着想要来一次攻击，但Hiccup阻止了它。他不清楚这个男孩儿是谁，他说的所有名字对Hiccup没有任何意义，但很明显的他十分强大，他不只是让Hiccup与他的龙重生，还让他们融合为了一体，变成不朽的永生者。

“为什么你救了我们，为什么要赐予我们永生？”

 Jack咯咯一笑，绕着混血的男孩打转，Hiccup试图跟上他，但是精灵会随便消失，然后出现在Hiccup的另一个方向。

“噢，我观察你很久了，我发现你非常有趣，与你部落里的其他男人非常地不同——我肯定确保是好的那方面——而且你独一无二。我考虑把你变成一只梦魔。”

Jack说，他的目光越过他的肩膀注视着那片孩子们变成影子消失的空地。

Hiccup颤抖起来。如果那就是恶灵，他根本一点也不想接纳它的一丝一毫。

“但我不可能真的这么干，”Jack继续说着，回头看着Hiccup并且又重新绕着他周围转着圈。

“随着你年龄的增加，我开始感到无聊了。直到你找到了你的龙，我期待着你们会给我上演一出怎样的好戏，你们俩演得非常合拍。接着我就知道了我想要干什么。”

“你想让我——我们永生？”

“嗯。”Jack愉快地轻哼着，Hiccup无法判断出那意味着确认还是否定，只是接受了其中的一种。

“那你为什么要等待？为什么不在这之前就改变我们？为什么要等到我们都死亡后？”

“我告诉过你，想让一个人变得永生需要付出巨大的代价，我不会讲述出那些细节。但把一个死人或者亡兽变得永生可要比他们活着时简单多了。我没有足够的力量。如果我尝试在你活着时就将你变成现在这样，我可能会耗尽所有的力量直至我消失但你却还不一定变成我所期望的这个样子。这还没算上我将你们融为一体过程中所必须投入的额外力量，为此——我睡了三个星期，之前我还有一点担心我会失去你。”

“三——三周！我居然已经死去了这么长的时间？”Hiccup几乎尖叫起来。

 “接近一个月，”Jack说着，他从Hiccup背后出现，伸出一只手贴在他的龙翼之下，Hiccup因Jack口中脱出的每一个单词和轻抚而僵硬了下，在他推开Jack前他听见Jack轻笑起来，“好吧，就这样，我要离开了。去恐吓人类吧，我的小梦魔需要一个玩伴。”

 “等——等等，你要走了？”混血种急切地询问道，转身看见Jack开始走开。他抓住男孩儿的手臂，“你不应该留在这里监视着我？要是我再做了些在Berk上的发生过的屠杀呢？要是我需要你呢？”

Jack转身对Hiccup笑道，“别紧张，我给你带来重生，并非生育了你。我以为你已经足够成熟，不再需要别人一直跟在你屁股后面。至于你其他的顾虑，你体内的它会帮助你找到属于自己的疆土，出发至那远方吧。我能保证Toothy的本能把一切处理得井井有条。你只需尽量把杀戮控制到最低，如果你或者Toothy决定再次屠城——你只需抬起头来，我会让孩子们聚集起来帮你的。”Jack推开了Hiccup的双手，并且轻拍着他的脸颊“别担心，我的小夜煞，我们将会很快再次见面，很快。”

Hiccup的嘴唇张张合合，最终他咬住了下唇，并且站直了身体。Jack是对的，他将不再是那个只会紧攥母亲的手的懦弱孩子，他能够控制好自己，Toothless赞同了他的想法。他点点头并且给了Jack一个不能再自信的眼神，“好吧，我该回去我族群那里了。”

 Jack笑起来，并且再一次用眼珠来回扫动着Hiccup全身，他突然咧开嘴，在Hiccup反应前俯下身体亲吻了他的脸颊，“很快。”然后他消失在一片阴影里。

 

 

 

-End-

 

 

感谢阅读。

Thank to  Crzyfun :3~


End file.
